Tears of a Torchic
by DarkJirachi
Summary: Avis Gianni always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer. That all changes when a new Pokemon Gang comes into play and her brother, Luigi, and her mom decide against her dream. She goes to the region, Mareo where she finds more than she ever expected.


  
  
1. New Challenges  
  
Avis Gianni stared hungrily at the TV screen with her sapphire-blue eyes, drinking in every word of Professor Birch's lecture for new Pokemon trainers. She sat at the kitchen table as she watched and contemplated the three starter pokemon like a particularly tough poker game, her fingertips touched and rested together between her nose and lips, swatting at her long, dark hair when it crept into her face. Avis was finally 10 and she would be starting her journey tomorrow. She could barely contain her excitement and was too hyped up about the comings of tomorrow to eat which concerned her mother, Lucretia at first, but then she thought it humorous to see so much excitement packed into her daughter. Avis' Eevee romped around her feet, begging to be petted and chasing after little fireflies.  
  
Avis also had a brother. Her brother, Luigi was a very talented Pokemon trainer who was announced 'victorious'. Although, Luigi was constantly traveling and was never home. Suddenly, the channel switched as Professor Birch was in the middle of a lecture about Fire-pokemon and a news reporter looked strained and fearful appeared on the screen, a brown leather bag lay on the table next to his sweaty, clasped hands. Even, Avis' mother who was busy cooking a stew on the crock-pot abandoned her cooking to watch. Eevee stopped romping after a particularly elusive firefly and leapt lightly onto Avis' lap, standing on its hind legs and looking fearful.  
  
''We interrupt Professor Birch's lecture for this evening to bring you a special news bulletin regarding Pokemon trainers.'' the man began, pausing to adjust his shirt collar clumsily, and swallowing nervously. Avis automatically abandoned fiddling with the edge of her Mudkip card and her mother abandoned her stew to stand by Avis.  
  
''A notoriously new Pokemon gang has been sweeping the region of Hoenn, even though Teams Aqua and Magma disbanded seven years ago, the danger has yet to be diminished. The name of this gang is still unknown, but beginning Pokemon trainers will be relocated to the Mareo Region by the S.S Cyclone held in Slateport Harbor which will make its way from Slateport to Lilylcove at 5 am tomorrow. You will receive your starter Pokemon aboard ship from Professor Birch. Skilled Pokemon trainers of the Hoenn region are being notified of this potential war.'' the news announcer proclaimed, though he looked no more relieved.  
  
''So, I guess you'll be leaving the region tomorrow.'' said Avis' mother in a strange, constricted voice. She swallowed her tears.  
  
''Yeah, I guess.'' said Avis as she leaned into her mother. ''But it's for my own safety. When I train, I'll come back to Hoenn and help with the war.''  
  
''Oh, Avis, lets hope the war will be over soon.'' said her mother, hugging her. ''So, have you chosen your beginner's Pokemon, dear?'' she asked, desperate to get off the subject.  
  
''I think Torchic's my best bet.'' said Avis finally after three hours of consideration. She eyed her papers spread around the table which had notes on each Pokemon. Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood her elder brother, fifteen-year old Luigi. Luigi had dark hair and Italian skin that their father, Aldo possessed. Aldo was too attached to a Gym somewhere to continue marriage with Lucretia which is why he did not live with them.  
  
''Oh, Luigi!'' Avis' mother shrieked. ''You're home! But why? Has something happened?'' she asked, growing pale and hugging him.  
  
''No, Ma. I just came to see my family.'' he said, hugging her back. He turned to Avis. He smiled and ruffled his sister's hair, pulling her into a one-armed embrace. Their mom immediately set up a table of snacks and stew for Luigi.  
  
''So.'' Luigi began. ''Professor Birch tells me you're beginning your Pokemon journey tomorrow.'' he ate a spoonful of stew.  
  
''Yeah!'' said Avis, excitedly. ''I can't wait, Luigi!''  
  
''I think you shouldn't go.'' said Luigi, sternly. Avis' spoon clattered back into her stew bowl.  
  
''What?'' she shrieked. ''Why?''  
  
''I just don't think you're ready, Avis.'' said Luigi simply.  
  
''Not ready?'' Avis shrieked. ''What-''  
  
''Avis.'' said Luigi, his voice rising. ''What I mean is, I don't think you can take on becoming a trainer.'' Avis glared at him.  
  
''What makes you say that?'' she said, through gritted teeth. ''C'mon! Lets battle now, Luigi! Give me a Pokemon!''  
  
''Avis!'' her mother snapped.  
  
''What?'' said Avis roughly. ''My own brother says I can't handle becoming a trainer, Ma!''  
  
''Well, Avis, I-I'm having second thoughts on that myself, dear.'' said her mother in a quiet voice. Avis rounded on her mother, her eyes livid.  
  
''WHAT?'' Avis yelled. ''You were all for me on this one, Ma! Until Luigi, perfect, powerful, victorious Luigi waltzed home!'' Luigi got to his feet, he slammed his fist on the table and bits of meat and broth flew everywhere.  
  
''Fine!'' he yelled. ''Battle me with Eevee there if you want a battle so much!''  
  
''Luigi!'' their mother cried, scandalized. ''Please! Be reasonable! Avis hasn't even started training!''  
  
''There's always room for practice, Ma!'' said Luigi, thrusting the door open to the yard. ''C'mon, Avis!'' he said roughly, selecting a Pokeball from his belt and heading outside. Avis followed after whistling to Eevee who leapt off the table and paced out after her. Their mother shook her head limply as if she had a migraine, but stood on their doorstep to watch. Luigi stood opposite Avis and Eevee who looked braced for battle.  
  
''Let's go!'' Luigi shouted, tossing the Pokeball. It burst open in midair and in a blaze of white light, a Starmie appeared. Avis groaned. Great. She thought. My first ever Pokemon battle is against a water-type, and Starmie was the one that helped Luigi win the Hoenn League Competition.  
  
''Eevee, go!'' Avis cried. Eevee sped in front of her, its teeth bared.  
  
''Starmie!'' Luigi cried. ''Use water gun!'' a blast of water issued from Starmie's top point, churning the green grass to a thick, muddy bank.  
  
''Eevee tackle!'' Avis cried.Eevee charged at Starmie.  
  
''Starmie, finish it, Hydro Pump!'' Luigi shouted. A massive stream of water blew from Starmie's top point and made contact with Eevee. It was sent a couple feet away, crashing into the muddy banks. Luigi returned his Starmie with a smug look of triumph on his face. Avis hung her head and ran to fetch Eevee from the mud.  
  
''See? I told you, you weren't ready.'' said Luigi as Avis mopped up her Eevee.  
  
''The odds were against me, Luigi.'' said Avis, through gritted teeth, her eyes averted from her brother.  
  
''If you studied harder, you could have beaten me, you know, Avis.'' said Luigi with no sympathy at all.  
  
''Starmie is one of your best Pokemon, Luigi.'' said Avis, still not looking at her brother. ''It was in every battle with you in the Hoenn League and K-Oed every Pokemon you came across. Eevee is a normal-type. Starmie is a water type. You used a water Pokemon's most powerful attack.''  
  
''Avis, this just proves that you aren't ready. Least, you weren't mundane enough to use a fire Pokemon.'' said Luigi for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Avis stood up from the table and ran for her room.  
  
She flopped onto her purple bedspread and sobbed into her green hooded sweatshirt sleeves. Her tears trickled onto Eevee's face. Its eyes crinkled and it looked up at Avis' face shining with tears. Eevee put its two front paws on Avis' arm and licked her tears off her cheeks. Avis smiled and cried into Eevee's fur. She lay on her bed for quite some time, hugging her Eevee to her chest.  
  
''It's all my fault.'' she hiccupped to her Eevee. ''Everything. I-I shouldn't have been like that, Eevee, now I'm not the only one who's hurt. The pride of the family is Luigi and it'll stay that way.'' she sobbed. ''I-I won't amount to anything, unless I go off.''  
  
''Ee?'' Eevee said, surveying its owner with frightened eyes.  
  
''I'm goin' on an adventure, Eevee.'' said Avis, standing up from her bed and triple-checking her backpack.  
  
''Ee!'' Eevee cried, it scampered off Avis' bed, and wove between her legs.  
  
''Okay, little buddy, you wanna come too?'' Avis asked, smiling down at Eevee. Eeve leapt onto Avis' shoulder, and without a backward glance, Avis swung her bag over her other shoulder and slipped through her window and out into the night. 


End file.
